Introducing me
by xXdiamondroseXx
Summary: A song story thing. I am new to that so please don't hate! Its not really a paring, but more of a fun thing... Its Zero and Yuuki playing a game to get to know each other better


Okay so this is my first time doing a song-to-character things..AND I just finished watching Camp Rock2..I know I truly am sucha child so please don't hate on me, I am just having fun and trying something new..its a one-shot. :)xxxDR

INTRODUCING ME

Yuuki Cross came running through the halls as fast as she could, she knew she was going to be late yet again. A sigh escaped her lips.

"You really should learn to get up on time!"Said an anoyed Zero Keryu. Yuuki had known him for 4 years and still felt as if

he was hiding so much more of himself then she was allowed to let on.

"Zero..." She said while walking beside him to class

"What?" He said with an irritated sigh ignoring her gaze

"Nothing.."She mumbled to him not wanting to bother him.

"Don't ask say anything then change your mind stupid!"He yelled at her but kept walking.

"Well...Lets play a game!"She said as her mind raced to think of a game to play

"How about we don't."He said flatly. They were both late for class and could expect to be lectured later on, he didn't feel much into the gamy mood.

"Please..please..please..please"She continued on with out stopping, making Zero quite angry.

"FINE!" He shouted in her direction.

"20 questions. I want to get to know you better so let me ask you a few things and you ask me the same.

Zero rolled his eyes in response.

"Lets see...What are you best at doing? I love music, but don't know much about writing lyrics..what do you think...and whats with the baby caterpillar on your nose?"She said with a bit of a giggle

with out smiling zero thought about her questions, irritation bubbled inside as he thought of her last question. Taking his hand up to his face he didn't know anything was there at all!

but what went trough his head was a tiny melody saying...

_I, I'm good at wasting time_

_I think lyrics need to rhyme_

_And you're not asking_

_But I'm trying to grow a mustache  
_

"I refuse to answer those..Choose better questions!" He snapped at her

Rolling her eyes she started again

"whats your favorite, but least favorite snack? And your a vampire now! you like the moon? In what form? I love full moons the best! What do you think Zero?"she said her eyes sparkling at the thought, the melody still continuing through his head

_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please_

_And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla_

_Otherwise it smells like feet to me_

_And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail_

_**And I love you when you say my name**_

_If you wanna know_

_Here it goes_

_Gonna tell you this_

_The part of me that'll show if you're close_

_Gonna let you see everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'll try to do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_

_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_

_At times confusing, slightly amusing_

_Introducing me_

Zero getting tired of her questions decided to take a try at this

"Do you trust..animals? And whats with your new use of the word.._Dude_? Do you like cars? Or do you like Guitars?Who is your hero?And your favorite sound?And last but what do you love doing the most?"Zero tried to ask but it came out rather awkwardly, seeing as he realized that he didn't know that much about her either.

she placed a finger below her lower lip close to her chin and thought, but a tune came to her head and she started bobbing it side to side in thought. Scaring Zero quite a bit.

_I never trust a dog to watch my food_

_And I like to use to the word "dude"_

_As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_

_And I've never really been into cars_

_I like really cool guitars and superheroes_

_And checks with lots of zeros on 'em_

_I love the sound of violins_

_And making someone smile_

_If you wanna know_

_Here it goes_

_Gonna tell you this_

_The part of me that'll show if you're close_

_Gonna let you see everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'll try to do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_

_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_

_At times confusing, possibly amusing_

_Introducing me_

everything turning out to be quite quite, they decided to give up on the game and walk to class but along the way the song kept playing in their heads.

Both thinking about what would have happened if they had spoke what they were truly thinking of with the questions.

_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to_

_So be careful when you ask next time_

_So if you wanna know_

_Here it goes_

_Gonna tell you this_

_The part of me that'll show if you're close_

_Gonna let you see everything_

_But remember that you asked for it_

_I'll try to do my best to impress_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_

_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_

_At times confusing, hopefully amusing_

"Uhhmm Yuuki? I would like to Introduce me."Zero said at last stopping suddenly in front of the class room patting her on the shoulder before walking in and taking his seat behind her.


End file.
